Just A Little Something Called Love
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Maybe following your crush into the middle of a police raid isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Throw in a hostage situation and a gunshot wound and next thing you know, you're asking him out.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

**Fanfiction is being weird, but hey, at least I managed to publish something! So I was thinking this is a tiny bit similar to Delinquent in some ways. What do you guys think? I'm planning to do this in Natsu's POV next so I'll mark this as in-progress for now. Review your thoughts on this story!**

* * *

**Just A Little Something Called Love**

That boy: Natsu Dragneel.

That boy with the strange pink hair. The one with the scarf around his neck even in all kinds of weather.

I wonder who he is. Who he really is.

I see him in the hallways, passing by me without another glance. I notice him in the corner of the room by the windows, fast asleep in the middle of class. I see him casually play basketball in the yard with his friends, stripping off his jacket when he gets hot.

Why am I so attracted to him?

"It's_ love,_" my friend Mirajane said, smiling. "It's his birthday a week after school ends. Maybe you can get him a gift."

So I spent the day going through the mall, drifting through the shops. I didn't know him too well, but I've seen him with dragons on his shirt. Perhaps he would like another one.

At the end of the day, all I've got for him was a black shirt with a gold dragon on it. He probably already has dozens of shirts like it already.

Someone ran past me. Someone with pink hair.

I watched Natsu Dragneel sprint into the shadows. What was he doing?

Despite myself, I went after him, following him down a maze of alleyways and streets until I lost him. Out of breath, I scanned my surroundings. There was a clang and I turned to see Natsu disappear into a ventilator on the side of the building. The grate had fallen to the ground and all I could see were his sneakers and part of his black jeans. Soon they also disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, I put his present in my bag and zipped up my light jacket. I crawled into the ventilator and disappeared in with him.

* * *

I emerged in a white hallway. There were one or two brown-painted doors down this stretch, but behind me there were at least five doors. Just ahead to my left is another stretch of hallway. I walked towards it to find—

Bodies.

They were scattered all over the ground, sporting bloody noses and other more severe injuries like broken limbs. Most of them simply had bruises on their faces and no doubt underneath their clothes.

Natsu was nowhere in sight.

I moved cautiously down the hall, careful not to step on the men or in pools of blood. A pattering sound of running feet and I looked up to see a brown-haired man running down another corridor and rounding the corner, making him face me.

He was holding a gun.

"What did you do, you bitch?!" He raised the gun at me before I had time to reply.

"LUCY, GET DOWN!" Somebody pushed me, thankfully onto a patch of blood-free carpet and there I lay, facedown as the sound of a gunshot rang out.

Silence reigned.

I flinched with alarm when someone picked me up. Looking up, my heart pounded with surprise to see Natsu standing in front of me, not a hair out of place, not a ruffle in his shirt. He grinned. "Not hurt, are you?"

I shook my head. "That's good. Sorry about shoving you down like that."

"It's ok." I gestured to the bodies. "Did you do this?"

"Uhh…" A gunshot rang somewhere and Natsu threw a look over his shoulder. "We have to go. Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and hauled me after him.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted.

"I gotta find somewhere for you to hide first! You shouldn't have come here." He stopped in front of a random door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. He shoved me inside. "Stay here until I come for you, ok? Don't open the door until you hear me calling."

I nodded and he closed the door, leaving me in pitch black darkness. Fumbling along the walls, I found a light switch and turned around to see filing cabinets lining the room except for the fourth wall, where the door stood in the middle.

With nothing to do, I sat against one of the cabinets and wondered what was going on? Why are there guns and unconscious bodies and why is Natsu caught up in all this?

Before long, there was a knock and a muffled voice. "Lucy. It's Natsu. Come on out."

Relieved that he was alright, I opened it to see a strange man who wasn't Natsu standing at the door, smirking. "Well, hello there."

I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, I was knocked to the ground, dizzy and disoriented.

What was going on?

* * *

I was hauled to my feet and pushed down long hallways and down a flight of stairs. There were more shots and sounds of fighting, of fists smacking on bare flesh and grunts and groans. The man caught me around the neck and I instinctively brought my hands up to try to pull his arm off, but it was in vain. "EVERYBODY STOP!" the man roared and everyone did.

Natsu was standing in the midst of several men and a woman with bright red hair dressed in blue and black, with bulletproof vests and pistols and radios with the headpiece clipped to their ears. I met his horrified gaze. "Lucy! Didn't I tell you not to answer the door until I came for you?!"

"He tricked me. I'm sorry, Natsu," I mumbled, tears coming to my eyes as the barrel of a gun was pressed to my temple.

"Friend of yours, Natsu?" a large man with coppery hair mumbled to him, eyes raking my body in a disgusting way, as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Stay away, Gildarts," Natsu warned with a deadly glare.

"Ooh, touchy."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the man screamed. "I want me and my guys to get out of here without any more casualties. If not, this girl dies." He pulled back the hammer, a bullet clicking into place and I let out a choked sob, closing my eyes.

"Alright!" another man shouted. "Guys, back off." With angry glares at the man holding me captive, they did. The woman especially has a killer stare.

The men working with the man pressing a gun to me quickly ran away, the man dragging me along as he left, watching Natsu and the others with wary eyes. Right before he disappeared through the door, he shoved me away. I stumbled towards Natsu, tears pouring down my face, but then there was a gunshot and mind-blowing _pain_ and then it was dark.

All I remembered was Natsu's scream as I fell.

* * *

The hospital smelled of disinfectant when I woke. I lay in my bed as my anxious friends surrounded me. Mama was there, blinking back tears as she gave me a watery smile. I smiled back and she smoothed my hair.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"Like crap," I croaked, my throat dry. "Water?"

"Here you go." She held a cup to my lips and I eagerly drank. Finished, I looked up to Levy's, Lisanna's, Juvia's and Wendy's anxious faces. "Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lisanna blinked with surprise. "Why are you asking for him?"

But then he was there behind them, causing them to shriek with surprise. Mama stared at him with astonishment, but he simply looked at me, bags under his eyes and his hair rumpled and messy. "Can I talk to her in private, please?"

They nodded and Mama smoothed my hair again before leaving the room, closing the door after her. Natsu sank into a chair with a sigh. "How are you?"

"That's my line. You look exhausted."

Natsu shook his head. "I wasn't supposed to let anyone get hurt," he mumbled. "That's why they signed me up. But you got a bullet in your back anyway…"

"Why were you in that building in the first place?"

He gave me a small smile. "Well… when I was young, I was caught in a robbery incident at a mall and I beat them all up. I was no more than ten years old and I managed to knock out ten guys with guns. The Magnolia Police wanted me with them and my dad isn't around anymore so… here I am. I help them capture the bad guys in a lot of cases." Natsu grinned. "I'm even better at fighting than Stripper."

"'Stripper'?"

"Gray Fullbuster. Erza and the others say he's the closest I'll ever have to a brother."

"Who's Erza?"

"That lady with the red hair. You saw her already. So really how are you?"

I smiled. "Much better, thanks. How long was I out?"

"Two days. You lost a lot of blood." Natsu stood. "I better go. Gildarts told me we have another assignment."

"Alright…" I tried not to let him see how disappointed I am.

Natsu grinned at me. "I'll see you soon."

Just before he left, I blurted out, "Let's hang out. At school. Or anywhere." I blushed as he looked at me with astonishment. "Well… if you want."

He broke into a smile. "Sure, Luce! Later!"

Then he left and I knew that this feeling in my chest is a little something my friends like to call "love".

Who knows, maybe in time he'll love me back.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu

**Wow, I was expecting to write this tomorrow, but so many people were so enthusiastic about this that I had to write it. I intentionally made Natsu curse a lot more, mostly cause I want him to be a little more of a rough-and-tumble type that's still caring. I really enjoyed writing Natsu's POV more than Lucy's though.**

**Review! :D**

* * *

**Just A Little Something Called Love**

That girl: Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl with the sunshine hair and cocoa brown eyes and heart shaped face.

I wonder if she knows I'm in love with her.

"You are an idiot, Flame Brain," Gray scoffed. "Ask her out already."

But before I could reply, I get a text message on my phone. "Gildarts wants us down at this place tonight," I said, holding out the phone. "He'll debrief us there."

Stripper shook his head. "I swear you actually enjoy this. And finally! He's asking for me too. While I'm stuck in this crappy school babysitting you, you go out to the field even more than I do."

"Jealous?" I snickered.

He glared. "Fuck you."

Then Lucy passed by with Mira whispering into her ear and I watched her walk past, pretending I don't care, but at the same time lingering on the tilt of her head, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the shape of her waist and hips…

Then Underwear Princess had to ruin it for me by punching me in the face. "Goddamnit, I'll kill you!" I roared, throwing myself at him.

In the end, I had to practically carry him to the debriefing. Gildarts took one look at him and shook his head. "You're sitting this one out, Gray."

"Shit!"

* * *

I ran down alleyways and dark streets. Gildarts told me to enter from another side of the building to throw them off. And the place where I'm getting out of the ventilator shaft is full of guys with pistols and little bitty baby knives. Small-fry.

I can take them just fine.

The grate clanged to the ground and I winced at the echoes, but wriggled in there anyway as fast as I can. In minutes I'd popped open the hatch, rounded the corner, and all hell broke loose.

Done, I went to look in several of the other rooms, in case there was an ambush. I heard footsteps when I was in one of the rooms and peered around the doorframe to see what was going on.

My heart nearly stopped.

Because Lucy Heartfilia is standing there in the midst of the bodies, looking confused and frightened. What the hell is she doing here?! Doesn't she get the hint from the mess of bodies I left behind and run away?!

Then the man with the gun came around the corner. "What did you do, you bitch?!" he screamed at her and my eyes narrowed. Oh he was going to pay for calling her that. But I got another miniature heart attack once again when he pointed the gun at her and I didn't think. I just moved.

"LUCY, GET DOWN!" I screamed at her frantically, knocking her to the ground just as the man pulled the trigger. Luckily the bullet missed, but at the same time I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and the guy went down like a sack of potatoes.

I turned to see Lucy huddled on the ground, hands over her head and I went over, picking her up as she flinched in surprise. I marveled at how slim she was, how perfectly she seemed to fit in my arms and hastily let her go.

She looked into my eyes and my heart pounded. I smiled nervously at her. "Not hurt, are you?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake from nerves. She was _that_ close to me.

Lucy shook her head and I relaxed. "That's good. Sorry about shoving you down." I should've left some bruises, but I couldn't let her get hurt.

"It's ok." God, her voice sounded so sexy. Two words and she reduced me to a pile of mush. "Did you do this?" She gestured at the bodies.

"Uhh…" How do I tell her that I'm secretly working for the Magnolia Police force? Different scenarios ran through my mind; most of them portraying her running away from me. I began to sweat.

A gunshot in the distant brought me back to the present as I instinctively looked over my shoulder and I remembered where we were. Lucy could get hurt if I didn't hide her soon. I grabbed her wrist. Her skin was so smooth… I mentally shook myself like a dog. "We have to go. Come on!" I snapped, trying hard not to get distracted.

"Where are we going?" she sounded breathless, but I made no effort to slow down my pace as my eyes flickered around. There. A random doorway in the middle of a bunch of other random doorways. I bet even I would have trouble finding her.

"I gotta find somewhere for you to hide first! You shouldn't have come here." Yeah, why bother telling her something she already knows?

I grabbed the knob. The door was unlocked and it was dark inside. I pushed her in, wishing I could go as well to protect her, let her know she wasn't alone. I forced the feeling down. "Stay here until I come for you, ok? Don't open the door until you hear me calling." I stared at her, wanting her to understand how important it was for her to stay here.

Lucy nodded and I closed the door, breathing a little sigh. She'll be safe here. Casting one last look back, I ran towards where I knew the fighting would be.

* * *

Erza nearly bashed my head in as soon as she saw me. She shot a man in the chest, then turned and yelled, "What took you so long, Natsu?"

"Sorry!" I shouted back, leaping into the fray. "Something held me up. I'll tell you later." I spun and punched one guy in the gut before jumping up and landing a beautiful flying kick in another guy's face.

Gildarts suddenly appeared. "Hey, Natsu! Nice of you to finally join us! But we we're actually doing fine without you so you can go home now."

I laughed, dodging to the side to escape a kick. "Don't get too full of yourself, old man."

"EVERYBODY STOP!" A man's powerful voice boomed out and we turned around.

My mouth dropped open and it's like every part of me had gone completely numb. Even my heart seemed to stop beating.

That prick had Lucy, who was struggling and trying to free herself in vain.

"Lucy!" My voice sounded broken and terrified. "Didn't I tell you not to answer the door until I came for you?!"

"He tricked me." Her voice sounded close to tears. "I'm sorry, Natsu." I had what had to be my thousandth heart attack of the day when that son of a bitch pressed his gun to Lucy's head.

"Friend of yours, Natsu?" Gildarts was checking Lucy out despite the situation and rage bubbled up within me.

"Stay away, Gildarts," I warned, giving him a glare that could rival Erza's.

"Ooh, touchy," he chuckled, but I saw that he meant it and I relaxed. Just a teeny tiny bit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the shithead holding Lucy hostage screamed at us and the gun pressed closer to Lucy's head, making me tense up. "I want me and my guys to get out of here without any more casualties. If not, this girl dies." He pulled back the hammer and we could all hear the bullet click into place.

Lucy let out a whimpering sob and something in me broke. I never wanted to hear her make that sound again. I would beg on my hands and knees in front of him to let her go if I had to.

"Alright!" Laxus shouted. He was the team leader for this mission. "Guys, back off." Our group and I slowly back away, though I hated to be even further from Lucy than I already was. Next to me, Erza's glare could burn holes in that asshole even from a thousand miles away.

The guys we were fighting scurried away like cowards and I could feel the tension high in the air as our team watched them go. If they got too far, the whole mission would be jeopardized.

The fucking bastard also dragged Lucy with him. I watched their every movement, ready to go to her at a seconds notice. Finally, at the door, he shoved her away and I relaxed. She's safe.

Then the guy raised his gun and shot Lucy in the back right in front of my eyes.

I watched as she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her as she twitched, blacking out. I was dreaming. This couldn't be happening. Lucy shouldn't— This— I can't—

_THIS MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH JUST SHOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!_

Everything suddenly took on a crimson tint and I screamed my rage and fury until my throat was raw, bursting forward in a blaze of wrath.

Erza and Gildarts cried out behind me, but it was too late. I ripped the guy apart like he was Christmas wrapping paper until he was a bloody mess on the ground. Even to this day, I didn't know how I did it, but I had no regrets. Only that my hands are covered in gore when I sprinted to Lucy's unmoving body.

"Lucy. Lucy!" I whimpered, tears streaking down my blood-splattered face. Oh God, if she died… "Wake up. Please wake up. _Please._"

Medics came and they took Lucy away. I tried to go with her but they had to clean me off and I watched helplessly as the ambulance squealed off into the night, carrying my heart along with it.

* * *

I did not sleep for two days. I lingered in her hospital room, waiting desperately for her to wake up.

Gildarts messaged me something about a new job, but I didn't even bother going. Why should I? The last time I went on a mission Lucy got hurt.

I can't let her get hurt ever again. They can remove every organ from my body and all my bones too with a rusty scalpel before I let them hurt Lucy again.

Leaning over her, I lightly brushed my lips over her forehead and whispered, "Wake up, Lucy. Don't die. Don't leave me alone."

There was nothing but a commotion at the door and I backed away into a shadowy corner as Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Wendy burst in followed by Lucy's mother: a woman who looked nearly identical to her daughter.

"Is Lucy ok?" Wendy asked anxiously.

Lucy's mother smiled at her. "She's just sleeping. She'll wake up soon."

A gasp and my head snapped up. Did something happen? "Lu-chan's waking up!" Levy shouted, and my heart leapt. I longed to go to Lucy's side, but who knows what her mom and friends might say?

"How do you feel, baby?" Lucy's mom asked anxiously, smoothing Lucy's golden hair.

"Like crap." A corner of my mouth kicked up. The first time I smiled in two days. "Water?" she rasped.

Lucy's mom put a cup to her lips and she drank. "Where's Natsu?" she asked.

My heart pounded. She's asking for me? Out of everyone, she wants me? Suddenly I didn't give a shit what Lucy's mom and her friends might think. I walked over to them as Lisanna asked, "Natsu Dragneel? Why are you asking for him?"

They started shrieking a second later, but I ignored them. "Can I talk to her in private, please?" I said to her mom, the only lady who didn't scream when I appeared next to them.

She nodded and smoothed her daughter's hair again before ushering the girls out the door. My eyes never left Lucy's as I sank into a chair with a sigh. "How are you?" I asked gently.

"That's my question. You look exhausted." The girl just got shot two days ago and she's worried about me? She's something else.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling guilty. "I wasn't supposed to let anyone get hurt. That's why they signed me up. But you got a bullet in your back anyway…" I gulped, remembering the scene as if it had happened again mere seconds ago.

"Why were you in that building in the first place?" She peered at me. I looked back at her. Might as well tell her, now that she's seen so much.

"Well… when I was young, I was caught in a robbery incident at a mall and I beat them all up. I was no more than ten years old and I managed to knock out ten guys with guns. The Magnolia Police wanted me with them and my dad isn't around anymore so… here I am. I help them capture the bad guys in a lot of cases." I smirked. "I'm even better at fighting than Stripper."

"'Stripper'?" I forgot she doesn't know my nickname for Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster," I explained, seeing the flash of recognition in her eyes. "Erza and the others say he's the closest I'll ever have to a brother."

"Who's Erza?" Does she ever run out of questions?

"That lady with the red hair. You saw her already. So really how are you?" I asked, still anxious.

Lucy smiled back and I nearly smiled with her. She had those smiles that made you want to smile immediately without even knowing the reason why. "Much better, thanks. How long was I out?"

"Two days." I frowned. "You lost a lot of blood." Something caught my eye. It was Gildarts and Erza and Gray, standing by the gate of the hospital, which could be seen from here. These guys were psychic or something. They always seem to pop up whenever it was even a little convenient for me. In this case, Lucy woke up. "I better go. Gildarts told me we have another assignment."

Lucy looked disappointed and I grinned with a strange feeling of triumph and happiness. "Alright…," she mumbled.

"I'll see you soon," I told her, making a promise that she doesn't know. I'll definitely come back to her as soon as I can.

I walked towards the door and was just about to leave when Lucy spoke up behind me. "Let's hang out. At school. Or anywhere." She turned nearly as red as Erza's hair. "Well…if you want."

Everything in me seemed lighter at that moment. She wanted to hang out with me? I mean, sure, it wasn't a date or anything, but she still wanted to be with me. Me!

I gave her a broad, joyful smile. "Sure, Luce! Later!" I left, still smiling, and met Erza and the others at the gate.

"Someone looks happy," Gildarts commented. He grinned. "Congratulations, kid. You're going to get laid."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the gut. He bent over and swore under his breath. "Come on, let's go."

Right before we left, I looked back towards the hospital and imagined I could see Lucy, watching me as I left. Without helping it, I smiled again.

One day, I'll tell her I love her.


End file.
